


A Brush with Fate

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [85]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Age References, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tends to avoid danger (when she can). Her Soulmate helps with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brush with Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysani/gifts).



> The Words were suggested by arysani, lover of all things Alistarian.
> 
> A thank you to hollyspacey for being awesome and looking this over for me!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy wasn't a risk taker. She didn't play extreme sports, she would never have considered skydiving, and she tended to drive sturdy vehicles (things that could withstand slamming into a Norse god multiple times while managing to stay drivable were best).

She wasn’t exactly avoiding danger, but just because she'd eventually be in it didn't mean she was going to chase it. Becoming a self fulfilling prophecy was all well and good for people whose Soulmarks said cute things like, "That puppy is so adorable," or "Gosh, that cupcake looks delicious." Darcy was just fine with her decision to avoid situations that had a chance of parting her with her life.

Her life was honestly one of Darcy's favorite things.

Unfortunately, fate didn't get the memo.

Her Soulmate didn't show up the time that she didn't get zapped to death by a rampaging alien robot.

Her Soulmate was also absent the time she didn’t get murdelized by some universe ending elfy-looking guys (which was probably a good thing, since the fact that she was kissing Ian would have made introductions awkward).

She figured that moving closer to (actually, in with) the Avengers might force them to turn up, and she was right.

Well, sort of.

During their first week, some huge robot attacked the compound, and both Darcy and Jane accidentally turned the wrong direction when heading for the panic room. Jane swore they just got confused and only  _ thought _ they’d gone the wrong way, because of the building shaking from a hit by the enemy. Darcy couldn't think of another reason why they were both suddenly safely in front of the door to the panic room.

A month later, Tony stopped by and threw a party. Even though she never put it down, Darcy's champagne glass was full all night.

It wasn't until Darcy had gotten comfortable that they actually met. There weren't usually cars speeding down the street in Trumansburg. Darcy was usually paying attention instead of looking at her phone when exiting the coffee shop.

But the day that those two things happened to coincide, he swooped in out of nowhere and saved her coffee (and her life).

"Nothing like a brush with death to make you not like death much," he quipped, when they were securely not dead on the sidewalk.

The first thing Darcy did was drop her coffee.

The second thing she did was launch herself into his arms.

"Where have you  _ been _ all my life?!" she demanded to know.

He stepped back and grinned. "Waiting for just the right moment to save it," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148300305343/a-brush-with-fate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
